


Nasty Food

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hook family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Jasper Hook suffers with his younger brother while they are forced to eat Cookson's stew.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook scowled at every star as he stood by the window. *I’m not looking forward to eating Cookson’s stew tonight. Another reason for my current scowl? I also always remember my brother. I remember Jasper’s scowl. His one eye. Jasper should suffer for not parting with extra gold.* He smiled.

Captain Hook looked back. He gasped as soon as Jasper’s spirit materialized. He recognized Jasper’s dark garments and eyepatch. ‘’Jasper?’’ Another scowl appeared. ‘’Why are you here?’’

Jasper smiled. ‘’I found you, little brother,’’ he said. 

‘’Are you going to end my life now?’’

Jasper nodded. ‘’You removed my eye, Jamie Hook.’’ He saw a thoughtful look on Captain Hook’s face.

‘’I won’t eat Cookson’s food if I’m deceased,’’ Captain Hook muttered. He watched as Jasper tilted his head to one side. Captain Hook began to roll his eyes. ‘’I’ll be a ghost just like you after I eat Cookson’s food.’’

Cookson appeared and smiled. ‘’Food time!’’ he said. He gasped after he saw Jasper. Cookson began to tremble. 

Captain Hook glanced from Jasper to Cookson. A cruel smile formed on his face. ‘’My brother will be eating with me.’’ Captain Hook saw Jasper’s wide eye.

After shrugging, Cookson departed. 

Captain Hook and Jasper walked to a table by the side of the ship. They sat and saw two bowls of stew. Their eyes widened at the same time.

‘’I will see empty bowls after I return. Don’t depart.’’ Cookson turned to Jasper. ‘’Don’t vanish.’’ Cookson’s smile returned. ‘’Enjoy stew!’’ he said before he departed.

The Hook siblings focused on their meals as bubbles appeared. 

Jasper smiled again. ‘’I’m a spirit. I don’t have to worry about eating or starving.’’ 

‘’Remove your hat at the table,’’ Captain Hook said.

After rolling his eye, Jasper took his hat off and placed it on his lap.

Captain Hook’s eyes watered. He placed a spoon into the stew. He brought the spoon to his mouth. Captain Hook sipped everything and groaned. ‘’I might die tonight. I just might die.’’

Jasper’s smile remained. He retched and saw Captain Hook’s scowl.

‘’Just like when we were boys, Jasper,’’ Captain Hook said. After another sip, he was queasy. He winced. His eyes widened the minute Jasper poured stew into the bowl. His scowl came back. ‘’STOP THAT!’’ 

Jasper continued to smile. He glanced at his empty bowl. Jasper enjoyed every minute of Captain Hook wincing after every sip. ‘’Just like when we were boys, Jamie,’’ he said.

After finishing his stew, Captain Hook groaned. He was queasy again. Captain Hook watched as Cookson returned. He winced and touched his stomach. 

Cookson smiled another time. ‘’You like stew? You will eat stew again tomorrow,’’ he said. 

Captain Hook gasped as his eyes widened. His lower lip trembled. Tears ran down Captain Hook’s face. He scowled again the minute Jasper laughed. 

‘’I’m not going to end your life. I’ll watch as you eat the cook’s stew and suffer again.’’

Captain Hook stood with Jasper and viewed him wearing his hat. He walked to his cabin. He smiled after he saw a harpsichord. *I’ll feel better.* Captain Hook sat near the harpsichord and looked back. His eyes settled on Jasper as the latter approached him. He began to play the harpsichord.

Jasper winced as his eye became wide. He used his hands to hide his ears. ‘’Too loud! Too loud!’’ Jasper collapsed and writhed on the floor. He saw Captain Hook’s cruel smile. 

Jasper still suffered while Captain Hook sang.

 

The End


End file.
